


Mystic Messenger Vaderwood Route: It's Not In My Nature

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: A Vanderwood route





	

##  **1000111000**

**A** s of now it has been a few days since Agent 707 has been watching over that girl. I’m left to clean his home, as usual, and clean up after his mess, as usual, and threaten to _correct_  him with a little bit of electricity, as usual, and all the while he **_still_** hasn’t completed his work. He just stares at the monitor all day doing bits of work here and there but not enough to satisfy the bosses. He’ll type a code, maybe he’ll get one part done and leave the rest sitting there as he messages that girl and watches her on the monitor. 

**P** erhaps I’m too early to judge but he shouldn’t be doting over this woman when he’s only known her for a few days. She seems nice from what I’ve seen whenever I glance at the monitor but I don’t see why he’s so taken with her. She’s… well she’s average if I really give my opinion. But more importantly she is a hinderance to Agent 707′s work, and Boss doesn’t like it when Seven is late. I took another glance at the monitor and see her reading something off of her- 

**R** eally? Did she just drop her phone on her face? I can see Seven laughing and grabbing phone to probably text her. He’s smitten with her. This is such an annoyance. He can chat with her all he likes but he needs to get his work done. He just sits here and eats all day and is constantly checking up on the building that she stays in security. More than he does with his own work. This has got to stop. 

**I** turn off the vacuum cleaner and wipe down my shirt and pull my hair out of it’s loose bun. Stepping up to him I hold a taser in my hand and cross my arms. “Enough playing around Agent 707. I finished cleaning now get. to. work.” 

 “Ah well, you see, I feel my work ethic would really skyrocket if you got me some PhD Pepper and Honey Budah Chips.” 

**L** ast time I checked I wasn’t a damn maid. To send my message I turn on the taser and let a spark of electricity snap to life. Seven frowns and sighs, at least he seems to get the damn picture already. I put away the vacuum and sigh as I move to set down and rest my legs for a second. But, when I glance over at Seven I see him looking at the monitor again. “AGENT!!” I feel the irritation I was holding in boil enough to make my voice crack with rage. 

 “Eh? Sorry, but I wanted to make sure everything was safe one last time before she goes to bed.” 

**F** or the love of… “You’ve checked enough! I’ve been waiting here all day and I gave Boss excuse after excuse as to why you aren’t done yet! It’s not just you who will be punished, he’ll punish me too! I’m being courteous with the stun gun compared to what Boss will do!” 

 “Right, right. Sorry Ms. Vanderwood.” 

**O** nly with the threat of Boss punishing us does he then get serious. He’s seen what Boss’s done to me, I know he doesn’t want that for himself. And I hate that nickname I really do. Why Miss? I glance over his shoulder to see him talking to that woman. Geez. And he’s calling my his maid again. Tch, I might as well be with all the cleaning I do. I manage to get the room spotless. I hear a crunch and the light _ptchink_ of a can being opened. Not only does it irritate me that he asked me to get him his disgusting snacks for him when he ALREADY had a stash close by but… 

**O** h god why?! Why does he always just toss the trash on the floor. He’s such a slob! I bet that woman would love to hear about how much of pig he is. Maybe someone would feel sorry for the maid. …. Geez now I’m saying it. I stand up to pick up his trash and sigh when I see she’s still trying to contact him. I see him glance at his phone to pick it up and immediately I grip it tightly. “Not tonight _Agent_ 707.” It seems like I always have to remind him that he’s an agent before a stupid kid in love. 

 “… Fine.” He says finally getting serious. “Can you just text her for me? Just say good night to her okay?” 

**L** ooks like he really is taken with her. What a joke. I roll my eyes and take the damn phone. All I have to do is just talk to her and goodnight and then he’ll finally work right? ….. What the? Why am I hesitating? That’s not like me at all, I must be more tired than I thought.

> **707 >:** Good night. Thank you for always smiling. 

**S** ent. Oh? She replied. 

>      <: anything for you :D

…

>      <: good night seven

Right… she thought she was talking to Seven.


End file.
